Tyler James
Tyler James is one of the main protagonists in'' Dog with a Blog''. Tyler's a typical 16 year old guy -- flirtatious, not hard-working, and is always trying to get by with his looks. He is the step-brother of Avery, the brother of Chloe, the son of Bennett and stepson of Ellen. He is very good at math. He is portrayed by Blake Michael. Personality 16 year old Tyler James, Chloe's brother and Avery popular step-brother who seems to get by with his good looks, much to Avery's dismaym often causing the two to fight. Manipulative and occasionally a little vain, good things always seem to happen to him; he can get any pretty girl to go out with him and is extremely charismatic. Although very smart, Tyler is slacking off in school due to laziness, but in the pilot, he learns he needs to act more like a brother towards Avery and will, on some occasions, show his soft, serious, and mature side. Althogh he can sometimes be shown to be care-free and too laidback, Tyler will rush to a person's side when they need help, showing that he cares about people and is not all judgemental or a bad person , as seen in pilot when he comforts Avery after she breaks down crying after losing Stan. He can also be shown to be a little air-headed , but he has a quick wit and like Avery , he knows he knows what he wants and he will not stop at anything to get it, showing that he has stars in his eyes and he is determined to show that he is more than just " the popular guy". Although he is very manipulative, ironically, Tyler is completly unaware when people are manipulating him, such as when Chloe convinces him to drive her to get her ears pierced when Ellen and Bennett already refused. Description Tyler is very tall, and is 16 years old. He has brown eyes, and black, bushy long hair, which is often referenced or made fun of. He also wears a watch at some times. Relationships with other characters Avery Jennings Avery is Tyler's stepsister and the way they like to get along is the perfect way to stick together in which they both get on each others nerves a lot. Ellen Jennings Ellen Jennings is Tyler's step-mom. Chloe James The younger step-sister of Avery and sister of Tyler is Chloe James. Bennett James Tyler's dad and Avery's step-father. Tyler sometimes argues with his dad, questioning how close their relationship is. They went on a fishing trip, resulting in arguements, and disappointments for the both of them. Tyler tries to take advantage of his dad's job, thinking if there's a girl he likes that is a patient of Bennett's, he can figure out how to help or get her interest. According to Tyler, the two have a very close relationship and love each other very much. Stan Stan thinks Tyler is pretty smart, and is a pretty cool kid coming up with clever genius schemes to try to get out of and avoid hard work.He can be a little mad at the family sometimes but they are his family and will always love him. Stan thinks of Tyler as a great guy and a girl's man. Sometimes they use eachother to pull pranks on others like when Avery wanted Stan as the school mascot but couldn't find him. When actually, Tyler stole Stan to give everyone a scare, causing his prank to go too far. Stan and Tyler have a close relationship as proven when Tyler explains his dreams of running a food truck, and Stan missing him when it happens. Tyler knows Stan's favorite food: anything with bacon. Nikki Ortiz While Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, the crush is one-way and Nikki said that she was the least bit interested him. Tyler couldn't help but fall for Nikki when they first met and tried everything to impress her. They played a couple in Avery's video and went on a picnic date to listen to classical music in the park. Rebecca Davis Rebecca was Tyler's crush in The Parrot Trap. He continued to spy on her as she was one of Bennett's new patients. After overhearing Bennett talking to the vet about the parrot, Tyler thinks that the suggestions the doctor gave were really for Rebecca. At school, he started shoving grapes into her mouth and blowing into her face, which made her flee. At the end of the episode Tyler apologizes and she says that he might be a nice guy to take a chance with, but she wished there could be some sort of sign to tell her, when Lucy comes down and says "Tyler's a jerk!" causing her to leave. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush Trivia *He earned his learner's permit, but is a terrible driver. (The Fast and the Furriest). *He is secretly smart at math. *He loves cheerleaders (Stan of the House). *He loves Stan very much. ( whoever wrote this is captain obious --P.S. ) *He flirts with every beautiful girl he meets. ( no. ) *He and his father once bumped into Avery and Ellen before they met, but none of the 4 remember, probably because they looked so different. *His dream is to be a food truck driver for The Truck Stops Here. *His wish is that Avery and Ellen go back to what he calls "Whoville" ("Bark! The Herald Angels Sing") *He has flooded the basement before. *He has blown up the microwave before. *He is a incredible bike rider, able to perform many complex tricks. Quotes *"It's like I told my algebra teacher. A plus B equals Y should I care?" *"But I'm wearing a wig?" *"We didn't do it!" *"You don't expect more from me?" *"Oh, so now you believe me!" *"Nah, they went out for ice cream." *"Something can go wrong? Sound like fun, I'm in!" *"Although they never shaved B.O. Bob." *"We're gonna need a bigger hole." *"I'm walking that cute girl to school." *"At least he didn't call me Sally or tell me to cut my hair." *"Is it me?" *"Wait, that's just one bird's opinion!" *"This is for the big kids, alright." *"Oh yay, you found my balloon!" *"Mhm, peanutbutter toast, my favorite." *"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I ate it or the fact that I liked it." *"I know what it means, I just don't want to think about it." Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Students